


I'd Ask You Out to Dinner But I Don't Know How to Do That

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Drabbles of the Septic, Saucy Kind [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny wants to ask this guy out but his own personality is cockblocking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Ask You Out to Dinner But I Don't Know How to Do That

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my narrative essay at school

Going to conventions is not something Vinny would say he didn't enjoy; more like it was mandatory at this point. He liked meeting fans and getting gifts and games and whatnot, seeing the cool cosplays, hanging out with his friends and, y'know being out of his apartment... Like yeah, that was fun and all, but if given the choice of doing this or doing literally anything else, Vinny would choose the latter.  
He was walking the show floor with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his grey hoodie and brown jacket combo giving him more bulk than he actually had. He had his brown Mystery Cube hat pulled down lower than normal over his face, the shadow giving him that anime protagonist look-- cliche but helpful when one didn't want to be noticed in a crowd. Washed-out green eyes scanning the booths and cosplays for anything interesting or photo-worthy, his ears picked up a loud, distinct voice that intrigued him, causing him to turn in the direction of it; there, near the escalators, was a somewhat short and very pale man with greying hair and startling blue eyes, their colour only heightened by the dark blue hoodie he wore. His voice, with the obvious Irish accent, carried throughout the show floor and made Vinny walk over to him, staring with an expressionless face. When he made it over to the strange man, he saw that the Youtuber Markiplier was at his side, the two of them apparently talking to fans and enjoying themselves. "Hey!" The sound of the Voice snapped Vinny out of his observations and back to reality, where the sea blue eyes he'd seen before were now looking at him. The man was beaming at him, expression questioning. "Do you want a picture?"  
"Huh?" Vinny said quietly, then remembered that he was still holding onto his camera. "Oh. Uh, I was just--"  
Someone to his left gasped. "Hey, you're Vinny! Brenda, look! It's Vinesauce Vinny!"  
Vinny turned up his mouth briefly before turning to the person, a short girl and her friend who'd been fawning over Mark and his friend not seconds before. "Yeah, it's me." He grumbled.  
"Can you and Mark get a picture together? Please?" Brenda begged.  
"Let's not make him uncomfortable, girls," Mark cut in.  
Vinny looked to him shrugged. "I guess I can spare a minute or two of my time, not like I came over here to do anything in particular anyways."  
Mark chuckled lowly, a rumbling sound that Vinny felt in his chest. He turned to his friend and said, "I'll be right back, Jack."  
Jack, the man Vinny had come over to see, nodded and bounced on his heels a little. "Alrighty! I'll be here!"  
With his attentions now back on Vinny, Mark waved him and the girls over to a more open area of the show floor, Vinny with his hands still in his pockets and concentrating on smiling his best. The girls each took a picture with their cellphones of Mark doing his usual crooked closed-lip smile and thumbs up, free hand hiding behind Vinny but not touching him, at least not until the girls thanked them and ran back to the crowd surrounding Jack. Vinny felt Mark's hand settle on his mid back and then slide down to his lower back briefly before he removed it, the action prompting Vinny to unconsciously furrow his brows a little. Mark's expression was soft and friendly, not predatory or anything, so Vinny shrugged the incident off. "Your friend over there," He began as they walked slowly back to the escalators, "Who is he?"  
"Jack?" Mark questioned. "He's a Youtuber like me. We met last year."  
"Mm." Vinny mumbled; he was clearly trying very hard not to seem thirsty as shit.  
"I can introduce you if you want."  
"Uh--"  
"Jack!" Mark waved to Jack, who perked up at the sound of his name and threw his hands in the air. "Come over here!"  
Jack hopped the table and bounded over to where Vinny and Mark were like a puppy let off his leash. It was kind of intimidating, but also kind of cute. Vinny turned up his mouth at the thought. "What is it, Mark?" Jack asked, eying Vinny up in the process. The action prompted Vinny to shift his weight and stick his hands deeper into his pockets.  
"I wanted to introduce you to someone," Mark answered, patting Vinny on the back, doing that slide down to his lower back like he did last time, but instead of removing his hand he kept it there. "This is Vinny, he's a Twitch streamer."  
Smiling and holding out his hand, Jack greeted, "Pleasure t' meet ya, Vinny! I'm Jack, or Sean, either one."  
Vinny moved to shake Jack's hand, stepping out of the reach of Mark so that the hand would go away. "Nice to meet you too, Sean." He replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mark slowly making his way back to his side.  
"I hope ya don't mind me sayin' so, Vinny, but ya got really pretty eyes!" Jack said somewhat loudly-- but then again, he did everything loudly.  
At the compliment, Vinny shoved his hands even deeper into his pockets, ducking his head a little. "Thanks." He said kind of bluntly, wincing at his own plainness. He could tell that Jack was kind of taken aback at the way he'd said that, so in an attempt to salvage the interaction he added on, "I really like your eyes, too."  
At that, Jack brightened considerably and did that bounce thing from earlier; it made Vinny smile a little from how cute it was. However, he was startled out of his one-track view by that hand settling back onto his lower back. "So, Vinny, how'd you like to join us for dinner later?" Mark questioned.  
Vinny frowned his brows and stepped away, taking out his phone so it wasn't obvious that he was trying to get away from him. "I would, but I have sleeping to do." He answered.  
At that moment, Mark was called back to the booth by one of the helpers, and he excused himself to rejoin the crowd. Slightly relieved that he was gone, Vinny focused back on Jack, who apparently hadn't stopped looking at him since he'd arrived. "T'at's really too bad t'at ya won't be joining us for dinner! I wanted t' get t' know more about ya." Sean told him.  
Vinny shrugged his shoulders and took off his hat to run his hand through his medium-length brown hair before replacing the cap on his head. When he looked back to Jack, he saw a strange glint in his eyes-- attraction? That seemed to be it, mostly. Before his mind could catch up with his mouth, Vinny blurted, "I would've gone if it was only you there."  
Jack laughed, tossing his head back; the sound was pleasing, if loud, a high baritone starlight tinkling. Vinny was too entranced by it to be upset over the fact that Jack had laughed at his advances. "You're not very good at pickup lines, are ya?" Jack said, still smiling.  
Shrugging for the fourth time in the span of fifteen minutes, Vinny replied quietly, "You're the only person I've used them on."  
In response, Sean's cheeks turned a little pink and his hands clenched into fists and then released repeatedly. "Ahm, well, I guess they work, 'cause if ya don't ask me out within the next ten seconds I'll have to do it and then it won't be as good 'cause I'm the worst at it."  
"What makes you think I'm any better?" Vinny knew he was being difficult, but he couldn't help it, it was in his nature.  
"Goddammit Vinny, just--"  
Before Vinny could think, he was being grabbed by the collar and yanked down those one or two inches to Jack's height and kissed. Briefly, that is, though just enough to leave Vinny feeling lightheaded and his lips tingling. When he was released, Jack was bright pink, but Vinny wasn't. "Uhh--" He murmured.  
"You asked for it, so no complainin'!" Jack screeched, clearly still embarrassed.  
"I wasn't gonna say anything." Vinny said. "Other than that I want to give you my number."  
Jack took out his phone, fumbling with it for a second before successfully holding it out. "Put it in-- I mean! Just--" He shoved it in Vinny's hands.  
Vinny laughed and took it, making Jack laugh, as well; the whole situation was really ridiculous, in retrospect. Vinny saved his number into Jack's contact list and sent himself a text so that he could save Jack's, and then gave the phone back to him. "There you go." He said softly.  
"T'ank ya." Jack said, almost sighing. "Well, t'at was awkward."  
"But cute," Vinny added on, smiling lightly. Jack scratched his goatee and lowered his head.  
At this point in time, Mark came back over, Vinny expecting him to try and touch his back again, but instead he was grinning at the two of them standing so close to each other; had that been his plan all along? To get Vinny closer to Jack? Vinny was fairly sure that that's what it was. "Jack! Are you gonna slack off all day flirting, or are ya going to help me sign stuff?" Mark placed his hands on his hips as he spoke.  
Jack did a little hop. "Right! I'll be over in a sec!" He responded.  
Mark waved to Vinny a moment before he ran back to the booth. Vinny stuck his hands in his pockets again and told Sean, "I have to get going. I'd stick around, but I've got my own stuff to go to."  
"Yea, of course." Jack nodded. "Ahm..."  
"I'll text you about dinner later," Vinny rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that okay?"  
Jack seemed to glow when he heard that, his smile widening and making Vinny feel warm. "Yeah!! I'll keep my ringer on!!"  
Vinny chuckled lightly, then shifted his weight. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you around, Jack."  
"See ya!" Jack bounced and waved before doing his strange run back to the booth, hopping the table like he did earlier, except this time he almost knocked Mark over.  
Feeling lighter than air, Vinny turned and walked slowly towards the exit, left hand touching his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I got 100% on it


End file.
